Breaking up is hard to do in 9 ways
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Gwen may be dating Duncan now, but Trent won't consider the break-up official unless she does it 9 times, 9 different ways and on 9 different days.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Gwen was sitting by the pool talking to Duncan who was throwing Ezekiel in the pool while he flirted with his girlfriend Gwen. Gwen loved being in a relationship with Duncan, he was so much more sane than Trent was. Gwen agreed to be friends with Trent though because she didn't want to make things awkward at the playa. Things were going really well with Duncan until about a week ago when Gwen woke up to find a knife stabbed into her door with a piece of paper attached to it. Gwen hesitantly took the knife out of her door and read the note.

_Gwen, _

_You need to knock this shit of with Duncan or I'm going to kill him because you're an unfaithful whore. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXO _

_Love you always! _

Gwen of course realized this note was written in blood and decided to ignore it because there were at least 12 possible people who could have written it because they were all nuts. Gwen decided to ignore this and not tell Duncan. So, when Trent walked up to Gwen and shoved his tongue down her throat and started to make out with her, She couldn't avoid this because Duncan came over and demanded to know what was going on. Gwen was stumped too and pushed Trent away who seemed confused.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" Trent asked her.

"You kissed me!" Gwen yelled "I'm dating Duncan!"

"Yeah! What the hell." Duncan threatened Trent.

"Gwen is my girlfriend." Trent crossed his arms. "I don't really like you kissing her! Didn't you get my message on the door?!"

"You left me that message?!" Gwen asked him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Were still dating." Trent assured her.

"No, we broke up in season two." Gwen told him. "Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, but you only broke up with me once." Trent beamed. "You have to do it 9 times or it doesn't count!"

"Okay." Gwen sighed. "Trent, we need to break up! Trent, we need to break up! Trent, we nee-"

"No!" Trent yelled at her. "You need to break up with me one time each day, in a different way each time for 9 whole days! Then and only then are we free to see other people!"

"Duncan?" Gwen begged. "Help me!"

"Yeah, I love you and I want to be with you." Duncan agreed. "But, I don't want to ride this crazy train with you for 9 days. You're on your own."

Gwen sighed and looked at Trent who seemed very happy to help her end this relationship. This was going to be the hardest thing Gwen has ever done since she started this stupid show. Chris may have sadistic challenges but Trent was borderline crazy.

* * *

**This is going to be interesting and it's only going to have 9 chapters in total. I'm excited to write this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was 3:27am and Gwen was sleeping in her room when there was a long knock on her door. This knock may have been long but it was also loud and annoying. Gwen finally decided to get open the door, Trent was standing there with 9 types of juice.

"Good morning!" Trent beamed at her. "I brought you Juice! I forgot which kind you liked so I brought Apple, Orange, Grape, Cranberry, Lemon, Cran-Apple, Blueberry, Plum and Pickle."

"Pickle Juice?" Gwen yawned.

"Sure!" Trent started to open the jar and Gwen decided to stop him.

"No." Gwen sighed. "Why are you here so early?"

"Midnight is technically morning." Trent smiled. "I thought we could have some juice and then go for a walk around the lake and then go and steal all the muffins from Chef's kitchen."

"How long have you been crazy?" Gwen asked as she went to the bathroom, leaving the door open and allowing Trent to sit on her bed.

"I'm not crazy! Everyone else here is just stupid." Trent replied as Gwen flushed the toilet and turned on the sink. "MAKE SURE YOU USE RUB THE SOAP IN YOUR HANDS 9 TIMES OR USE 9 SQIRTS OF SOAP IF YOU HAVE A SOAP DISPENSER!"

"Whatever." Gwen pumped the soap dispenser 9 times. When Gwen came out of the bathroom, Trent was placing various containers of juice on the floor.

"So, do you want to go for a walk with or without the juice?" Trent asked her

"Can I get ready?" Gwen asked him. "Can I at least brush my hair?"

"Can I brush it 9 times?" Trent asked her. "That would be hot!"

"Trent, you and I are not together." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Can't you just move on like a normal person?"

"No, because I live by the power of nine." Trent took her hand. "C'mon sweetie!"

* * *

The walk around the lake was not what Gwen had hoped for at all. Trent made her walk around the lake 9 times. It was annoying and Trent tripped on a rock and fell into the water, so he did it 8 more times for luck. The sun didn't even rise yet and Gwen was already annoyed and Trent was soaked.

"Trent." Gwen sighed. "You and I are done."

"Done?" Trent asked. "Why?"

"Because you're nuts." Gwen yawned. "I'm going to go back to my room and get some grape juice. Stay out of my room while you're covered in disgusting water."

"So, we're over?" Trent asked her.

"Yeah." Gwen rolled her eyes. "We're done for the 2nd time. I'll see you tomorrow when I dump you for the 3rd time."

"Okay." Trent agreed.

"Don't wake me up at 3:00am again." Gwen walked away and left Trent standing by the docks alone. Trent didn't care. He sat Indian style on the ground and started to meditate.

* * *

**There we go. There should be more chapters and they will get crazier. This was something I wanted to update sooner but I got distracted. lol **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Gwen hated her life right now. Trent was annoying her all day and that meant that she had a horrible headache. Gwen just decided to lock her herself in her room. However Trent just kept knocking at the door 9 times, every 9 minutes which meant that Gwen couldn't even sleep or drown him out with music.

Exactly at Midnight when day 2 of the 9 day break-up was taking place. Trent unscrewed Gwen's door hinges and completely removed her door and walked in to her room and showed her 9 swimsuits that he picked out for her.

"Okay, so we're going night swimming." Trent told her. "I brought you 9 swimsuits that hope you like."

"Trent!" Gwen yelled. "I have a headache and it's Midnight, you've been bugging me all day, so I can't sleep at all."

"So, let's go swimming and do 9 laps around the pool." Trent told her. "Which suit do you want to wear?"

"I don't care." Gwen grabbed a purple one. "This one will do."

"You didn't even look at the other 8 I picked out!" Trent told her. "Look at the orange one with green 9's all over it!"

"Do you want me to wear the one with 9's on it?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Yes, I do." Trent smiled creepily.

"Whatever." Gwen grabbed it and looked at him. "So, if I go night swimming with you for like 9 minutes then you'll let me sleep for real this time?!"

"Yeah, sure." Trent took her hand. "you're my girlfriend for 7 more days after this! Of course you can have some space and privacy!"

"Let's just get this over with." Gwen sighed and gave Trent her hand.

* * *

When they got to the lake Trent jumped into the freezing cold water 9 times and screamed 'Owww! it's cold' every single time. Gwen couldn't help but smirk and roll her eyes.

"How's the water, Trent?" Gwen laughed.

"It's 9 degrees." Trent told her. "You should come in the water with me!"

"Trent, you don't know it's 9 degrees in that water." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's cold so it's 9 degrees." Trent told her.

"Not everything is 9." Gwen told him. "You do realize that right?"

"No." Trent splashed her with water.

"I'm leaving and we're over." Gwen started to walk away and Trent quickly got out of the water and begged her to come back with him to his room.

"Gwen! Please come with me to my room!" Trent begged. "I need you to help me!"

"With what?" Gwen rolled his eyes.

"C'mon." Trent grabbed her hand and they ran back to his room.

* * *

When they got back to Trent's room he opened the door and showed Gwen 9 lamps that he had and handed her two of them. Gwen looked confused.

"See these lamps?" Trent asked her. "I have 9 lamps and only two dressers so you need to help me either steal 7 more dressers or find 9 perfect locations for these lamps."

"You're joking, right?" Gwen asked him. "First of all it's like 2am! I'm not going to help you steal dressers at 2am and I'm not going to help you put lamps around this place! Who needs 9 lamps?"

"I can't believe you would say that!" Trent gasped 9 times.

"I'm breaking up with you...again." Gwen sighed. "I'm tired and it's way too early for this stupidity."

"Alright." Trent rolled his eyes 9 times. "Now what am I going to do with all these lamps? I was hoping you would help me..."

"Not my problem." Gwen yawned. "I'm going back to bed."

* * *

**There we go! That was the second break-up of Gwen and Trent! Yay! Will they forever break up? What the hell is Trent going to do with all those lamps? **


End file.
